


You Are Not Alone in This

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, mentions of Wedge/Iella and Tycho/Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Here, now, there is nothing but this moment. Just Wedge and Tycho and the way they touch. No war, no Yuuzhan Vong, no one dead, no planets devastated. Just comfort and love.





	You Are Not Alone in This

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be set during NJO, which I have not read, but I'm tired of it sitting in my completed folder, because I'm not going to get to those books for some time yet. Just handwave anything that doesn't fit 100%.

It's late in the ship's night cycle when Wedge pushes the buzzer on the door to Tycho's quarters, but he still answers immediately. Dressed in his sleep things, with the soft, tired look of someone just about to lay down, he smiles at his friend, and Wedge feels a sudden sting of guilt for coming to him.

“Wedge. What can I do for you?”

“Can I come in?” Wedge asks, and he tells himself he doesn't have to be nervous. Not about this. The entire galaxy may be going to hell, but this he knows.

Tycho knows it too, and he gestures Wedge inside, catching him with a hand on his hip as soon as the door is closed, the other framing his neck as he leans in for a kiss. It's easy and warm, this thing between them so familiar after years spent together in every way, even if these particular rendezvous were sometimes few and far between.

“I need this,” Wedge tells him, because he's learned through long, hard work not to be shy. “I need you.”

When Tycho smiles, it brings back all the softness and exhaustion to his face. His fingers move on Wedge's cheek in a brief caress before he answers, “I thought you'd never ask.”

They kiss again, close-mouthed but warm and intimate. “Winter?” Wedge asks when they part, but only enough to rest their foreheads together. “She's all right with it?”

“You know she is. And unless Iella's changed her mind...”

“No.” A sound meant to be a chuckle comes out more cracked and broken then Sedge had expected. “She was glad we were going to be together on this one. She thought we might need each other.” She was right.

Tycho's lips ghost across his cheek. “We have the best wives in the galaxy.”

Wedge manages a small smile. He would be with Iella right now if she wasn't halfway across said galaxy. He knows she's just as tired and scared as he is, as everyone is. He loves her every bit as much as he's always loved Tycho. What he has with one isn't greater or more important than the other, just different. How blessed is he to have two people in his life who understand that and love him in return?

“What do you want?” Tycho asks softly.

“Just to be with you,” Wedge tells him, deciding he doesn't care how sappy it sounds. “Whatever you want.”

Tycho's lips skim across his cheek again, stop to press against his temple. “I want to make love to you,” he murmurs there.

Wedge nods as he takes a step closer, low heat beginning to burn in his belly. This isn't even about the sex, not really. It's the intimacy and love, the connection that grounds them to each other in a galaxy spinning out of control. It's a retreat, a place to gather strength so they can fight again tomorrow.

Tycho kisses his lips again, questing deeper this time, and Wedge opens for him as he slides hands up his chest, feeling firm muscle and warm skin under Tycho's thin sleep shirt. Then they're undressing each other, hands everywhere as they return to each other's bodies like they never left, each relearning the other by touch, slow and sensual.

The next thing Wedge knows, Tycho is easing him back onto his bed, slipping a bottle of lube from a drawer, and the fire in Wedge's gut grows hotter as he spreads his legs and Tycho positions himself between them.

He forgets how good this is, Wedge thinks, head tilting back and fingers bunching in the sheets as Tycho opens him up with firm, gentle fingers. He forgets, but now that he's here, clenching around that welcome intrusion - he groans, throwing an arm over his eyes, hips moving almost of their own accord as he seeks more.

Here, now, there is nothing but this moment. Just Wedge and Tycho and the way they touch. No war, no Yuuzhan Vong, no one dead, no planets devastated. Just comfort and love.

“Please, Tycho,” Wedge gasps when he's writhing on three fingers. He reaches for him, and Tycho leans forward for a kiss before sitting back on his haunches again. Wedge's heart thunders as he watches him swipe lube over his cock. Then he's leaning over Wedge, blue eyes locked on brown as he pushes in, and Wedge lets out a desperate, relieved sound as he pulls him down into his arms.

The thrusts aren't as hard or deep as they could be this way, but Wedge doesn't care. He needs Tycho close to him, to run hands down his long, smooth back and kiss his plush lips until biology forces them to break apart for breath.

Tycho murmurs his name, words of endearment, words of love, and Wedge gives them all back to him, voice shaking as sensation spirals ever higher. When Tycho reaches to take him in hand, Wedge comes first, gasping between the dual sensations and imploring his partner not to stop moving until he's joined him. Tycho tips over the edge as well with a silent cry, and Wedge holds his trembling form close as he rides out his pleasure.

They lay there fore a few breaths cooling off before Tycho finds the strength to slide to one side, taking some of his weight off Wedge, though he's still got one leg slung across him and an arm wrapped around his chest, just the way Wedge likes it.

Wedge feels a sob clogging his throat suddenly, and it's the same as always. He gets emotional after sex, especially if something was affecting him before, like the release of his body smooths the way for his head too. He tries to hold it back, but he must make some sort of sound, because Tycho raises his head to look up at him – and Wedge catches his breath, because the other man's eyes are wet too. Wedge tightens an arm around him, and suddenly words are tumbling out of his mouth: “I'm scared.”

“Me, too.” Tycho hides his face in the crook of his neck, shivering.

Wedge closes his eyes, just holding him for long moments. Tycho has long been his rock, the stronger and calmer of them. Wedge still remembers everything he went through with Lusankya and its aftermath and marvels at how he took it all in stride. The fact that he's this worn down and afraid, too... It's a shock, but it's grounding in a way as well. They're together in this, as in all things.

“I don't know if we can win this,” Wedge says aloud, because apparently now that he's voiced his feelings, he can't stop. “Somehow, I thought after we defeated the Empire everything would be okay. Like we all earned our happy ending.” He laughs bitterly. “I guess I really was that naive. But...Force, Tycho. I didn't think we'd be here again. I didn't think we'd find ourselves somewhere worse.” He takes a shaky breath, pushes out one last thought: “It's still the entire galaxy, but it just feels like there's so much more on the line this time.”

“You have a family now,” Tycho murmurs. “You never had to worry about Iella and Syal and Myri back then. I know Iella is a warrior just as much as Winter is, and they can take care of themselves, but your little girls... Honestly, Wedge, I don't envy you that.”

Wedge shakes his head slowly and feels the urge he so often does to just sit staring at a holo of his family and try to reign in how much he misses them, how afraid he is for them all the time. But now his datapad is back in his room, and his hands flex futilely on Tycho's arms. “I never thought I'd be looking at the possibility of my children continuing my wars.”

“War isn't everything, Wedge. This one will end, too, eventually. One way or the other.”

Wedge closes his eyes at the too-honest words. “I'm just so tired,” he whispers. “Tired of fighting, tired of being afraid, tired of being away from my family, tired of only getting these stolen moments with you...” He bites back another wave of emotion, tilting his head to hide his face in Tycho's blond hair. He breathes him in, shampoo and sweat, and tries to ground himself.

Tycho's fingers slide into Wedge's own dark locks, ease him into a soft kiss. “I can't end the war for you,” he says, “or get you back to your wife and children. But I can give you these moments, as many of them as you need.”

“As many as _we_ need,” Wedge corrects quietly. His kisses Tycho in return, letting his desperation bleed back into it. “We can give them to each other.”

They don't sleep as much as they should that night, but when morning comes, both leave the room feeling, if not better, far less alone.


End file.
